


We're still live Arin..

by Egotron_boy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Jon era game grumps, Kissing, Live Stream, Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, New York, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive bear tribe, Tall dom Short Sub, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, Visiting, cute nicknames, dominant otter tribe, gagging, loud moaning, power bottom Jon Jafari, young boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: Jon and Shane talk as Arin joins the convo. Shane goes to sleep and Jon and Arin get up to some fun, despite their live stream.
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Jon Jafari
Kudos: 7





	We're still live Arin..

Shane laughed as Jon cracked jokes with him. "Okay, I finished this which means another shot for you." Jon nodded as he stared at Shane while pouring the drink. As Jon groaned shoving the booze into his mouth Shane laughed. "Take like a man, not a bitch..." "I-I did..I...I took it!" Jon needed a little time to talk because god only know what he would say if he didn't think first. Shane drank some more as Arin sat next to Jon sharing a long kiss. Jon laughed a little as Shane yelled, "Jesus christ Jon, I can hear you guys y'know.." Jon laughed a little as he said, "You only fucking wish.." "Why would I want you when i have Austin?" "True.." Arin sighed as he said, "Shane you're going to feel that hangover." "I know, you kinda right, it's like three where I am so, I'm heading to bed." "Bye Shane! Love ya man!" Shane nodded as he got off the Skype chat. 

There was silent talking between Jon and Arin, only picking up a few words. "What..." The chat could see Arin clearly, grabbing Jon's thigh as he bit his lip. There was, however a ever audible exchange. "What's wrong?" "I wanna do it, but dude I'm fucking scared." "What? Dude you should've been in the D club.." "I know.." "Dude I'm not cock shy man.." "Yeah well I fucking am.." "Why? You have nice one man.." Arin said smiling as he lightly pecked Jon's lips while fully groping Jon now. Arin's hand dipped into Jon's shorts as he fondled Jon. "Arin stop really.." Jon said laughing as he pulled Arin's hand out. Arin whispered as he nibbled Jon's ear, "You're hard, and you and I both know it." "Arin, I can just go into the bathroom." Arin pulled Jon up as he kissed him, "C'mon let have a little fun." Arin grinded his hips against Jon's as he replied, "Jon, babe, let's do this." "Arin are you fucking sure? This is going to be on the internet." 

Arin unbuttoned Jon's shirt as Jon audibly whispered, "We're still live Arin." Arin said back turning the camera up a little. "Let them see...You like it when people see you getting fucked right?" Jon nodded. Arin laughed as he kissed Jon's neck. "B-But Arin what if, they see me-" "Shut up already why don't you?" Jon whined. "You want me to fuck you or not?" Jon nodded as he shut up. Arin continued to kissed Jon all over as Arin unbuttoned Jon's pants. "A-Are you sure Arin? P-People could find out we're having se-" Arin grabbed Jon's shirt yanking him closer as he kissed Jon's jaw, seductively saying, "I said keep..your mouth...shut..." Arin growled at Jon as he pinched Jon's nipple. Arin yanked Jon's briefs off as he closed his hand around Jon's shaft, stroking him up and down. "You wanna be a good boy for daddy right?" Jon nodded as he moaned.

Arin chuckled as he said, "There ya go.." Arin stroked Jon a little faster as he said, "Now that you've decided you are a bad boy, you're gonna have to beg for it.." Jon immediately shot his head up at Arin as Arin gave him a smug look. "Pl-Please?" "Oh no princess, you fucked up big time..now your gonna have to pay." Arin grabbed Jon's hair as he shoved Jon onto his knee's As Arin scoffed he said, "Tell them how much of a whore you are Jonny boy." Jon whined, "Arin~" "Jon!" Arin grunted. "I-I like you cock a lot...a-and I want you to fuck me, fuck me hard, fucking me really hard. I-I like it and, I know you like it when you hear me moan..a-and I like feeling you big cock inside me." Arin smiled pulling Jon up as he said, "That's a good boy..you might just turn your luck around." Arin guided Jon to the couch as Jon could hear Arin popping his belt open.

Arin pushed himself against Jon's hole. "Ready?" Jon nodded eagerly as Arin pressed his hand against's Jon's back, making sure he doesn't squirm. Arin mounted Jon as he pushed into Jon. Jon moaned as Arin laughed. Arin roughly thrusted in and out of Jon, just like he requested. " _Mm!~_ " Jon muffled his moans as he knew that if he made Arin angry it would make him go faster, and right now, Arin was teasing Jon. Jon knew how hard Arin could go and this wasn't even close. " _H-Harder~_ " Jon whimpered. "Really? How hard? You want it? Tell me!" " _M-Make me hurt~_ " "Oh? You want bruises?" Jon nodded as Arin jerked Jon's hips back. Arin commanded, "Put fucking hands on your head." Jon obliged as Arin held Jon down, thrusting his hips far up into Jon, making him moan consistently. Arin laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jon's chest.

Arin bent down as he kissed Jon's ear, trailing to his shoulder as Jon could feel the burning sensation of Arin's mouth against his skin. Arin left a few, bright red bite marks on Jon's back. Jon buried his head into the pillow as he moaned, " _Fuck Daddy~_ " Arin groaned as he said, "That's right, say my fucking name Jon.." " _F-Faster~_ " "Daddy's got a needy boy huh?" Jon nodded, cracking a smile. Jon let out louder and louder moans as Arin progressively got faster. Sometimes Jon wondered how much stamina Arin had, because he really did treat Jon right. As Jon came closer and closer to the edge Jon started to moan with each thrust. " _Arin~_ " Jon whined, " _Arin!~_ " Arin huffed as he growled, "What?!" " _I-I'm cumming~_ " "Good boy." As Arin forced Jon to stand on his knee's the camera got a good view of Jon getting ready. Arin bucked his hips into Jon's. " _Ahh!~_ " The viewers saw Jon squirt out his cum onto the couch. Arin grabbed Jon's shaft tightly as he stroked Jon, softly saying, "Don't want to waste the rest huh?" Jon dripped a little more as Arin kissed him.

Jon wiped himself off, putting on his pants as Arin shoved Jon back onto his knees. "Oh no, you're not done yet..." Jon stared up at Arin as Arin replied, "My fucking turn." Arin grabbed Jon's head as he guided Jon to start sucking. Jon bobbed his head up and down as Arin threw his head back. " _Fuck~_ " Arin was not one to be vocal but Jon was really good at giving him head. Arin was halfway there, with him warming up Jon and all. Arin pushed Jon all the way to the base, exceeding Jon's limits a little. Jon gagged as Arin pulled him off, letting Jon catch his breath. Jon wiped his mouth as he continued.

Arin was almost there groaning a little more as he pulled Jon closer to the tip. Jon swirled his tongue around Arin's head making Arin jolt. As Arin felt Jon brush his tongue against the slit he jerked Jon head forward. Arin looked at the camera as he thrusted Jon's head. "Yeah...you like that Jon? You like my warm, thick, cum babe? Yeah...I bet the fuck you do...swallow it.." Jon stared at him as Arin replied, loosening his grip on Jon's hair a little, "Go on, swallow my fucking cum.." Jon swallowed it as he stood up. Arin continued to tower over Jon as he lifted Jon's chin, kissing him for a few minutes before saying, "I love you Jonny boy.." Jon nodded as Arin came out of the camera.

"Can you get me a monster?" Arin nodded as he roughed up Jon. Arin came back handing it to him as Jon stared at the camera, reading the chats. He was shirtless, sweaty, and tired. His ass kinda did hurt a little, maybe then went overboard but it was worth it. Jon panted as everyone asked if he was okay. Arin was in the shower as Jon answered them. "I-I'm fine guys really. A-Arin...Arin does that a lot to me, and trust me, he knows when I'm seriously not in the mood. I'm okay." Jon laid on the couch for a little, take some more shots as he waited for Arin. Arin came back with his underwear on as Jon laid in his arms. Jon waved as he said, "Night guys, probably be a morning stream." Jon turned off the camera. As they both went to bed People played the entire thing back, recording it as many videos were posted onto youtube.

Jon woke up as he put some clothes on before wanting to go record some footage for jontron. Arin scrolled through his phone laughed. Jon yawned as he kissed Arin. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" "Well we kinda went viral on youtube and twitter." Jon rolled his eyes as he looked at one of the funny small article. The headline saying, "Mr. Grump and not so Grump caught with their pants down?" "Jokes on them I'm not apart of game grumps anymore." Arin nodded. "Whatever. It doesn't matter." Jon smiled at Arin as he said, "Thank's for last night though, definitely a stress reliever. Arin chuckled as both of them split to their offices. Jon walked in as his friends bombarded him with questions. "Arin what the hell were you thinking?!" Suzy yelled. "Dude you are fuuuucked!" Barry laughed. Ross snickered as he said, "Still going at it with Jon?" As he walked into the grumps room and sat on the couch Dan smiled smugly at him. Arin rolled his eyes as Dan said, "Someone's a dirty talker.." "Fuck off..." Arin giggled. Jon sighed as Kevin stared at him. "You...have fucking vocals like that?!" Jon skittishly nodded. "And you are into what now?" "If I gave you a fucking list you would hate me.." "Name three.." "Humiliation, daddy, and nipples..." Kevin laughed as Jon turned kinda red. "Okay! I get it! Now fuck the fuck off! I have fucking work!" "Say fuck a lot too." "KEVIN! OUT!" 


End file.
